Godzilla takes a shower
by I.have.a.tiara
Summary: After Sheldon and Leonard arrive at the spa, Sheldon suggests that Leonard and Penny take the massages. While Amy asks Sheldon to show her how Godzilla takes a shower


-Are you going to be naked for your massage?- she asks Penny who had just left the bathroom.

-Yes and you? - answered her friend without looking at her.

\- In that case I suppose that I also would be naked.

-Really?- Penny looked at her with a smile and Amy shrugged.

-Well, I'm already naked. Want to see?- Amy was about to open her robe when someone knocked on the door, Penny sighed in relief and ran to open.

-What are you doing here?- Penny asked, surprised to see her husband and Sheldon. Amy, who was adjusting her robe, turned around to see who had arrived. She smiled when she saw her boyfriend.

Leonard and Penny began to argue while Sheldon smiled at Amy who was trying to control herself at that moment. It had only been a couple of hours since she had seen her boyfriend but boy did she miss him.

-Sheldon, why we don't give them some privacy-suggested Amy walking towards her boyfriend.

-I have an even better idea.

-We're not going to get divorced,-Leonard shouted.

-It was not what I was going to say- Sheldon frowned- But with that attitude, I seriously doubt that you can fix the situation.

-Sheldon, we should leave them alone to fix everything-insisted Amy taking him by the hand to take it from there.

-Wait Amy-he let go of her girlfriend's hand and looked at his friends-Clearly both of you are very stressed and since we are in a spa you should take advantage of it and go for the massages and when both of you are relaxed you can talk calmly to fix this.

-Well Sheldon, that's really a great idea-said Penny.

-Do you really think so?- Her husband asked. -I thought you had come with Amy to avoid just that.

-That was the plan, but you're already here, so ... -she shrugged and then looked at her friend- Doesn't it bother you?

-Of course not-Amy sat on the bed-Have fun with your massages.

-I promise you that next time it will be a weekend for us-Penny left the room and Leonard followed her.

-Now what do we do?- Sheldon asked after a couple of minutes.

-There is a bar here in the hotel, we could go to eat or drink something.

\- Alcohol, Amy?- Sheldon shook his head. -Penny has been a very bad influence on you.

-I wasn't thinking of getting drunk, just having a drink -she stood up and walked towards her suitcase- But since you don't like the idea, we can go to eat.

-That's acceptable-opened the door of the room-Come on.

-Wait a couple of minutes, I should put on some clothes or do you want me to go like this?- she ask, pointing to the robe.

\- Why should you wear clothes? It's not like you're naked under ... -He swallowed.- Are you ... naked? "

-That's right.- Amy was enjoying her boyfriend's reaction and opened the robe a little so he could see the valley between her breasts.

-Are you crazy, woman?- He said after a few seconds and Amy frowned.

-What?

-You were going to allow another man to see you naked and touch you like...

-Hey, I was not going to be naked - she closed the robe again- and I do not even know if it was a man or a woman who was going to give me the massage.

-It's a man and I wasn't going to let you ...

-How do you know? -His boyfriend avoided looking at her-Sheldon ...

-I convince Leonard call to confirm the massage appointment after they left the apartment and he asked who would give him the massages.

-Is that why you suggested Leonard go with Penny instead of me?- He nodded. -So you're jealous,-Amy said, approaching him.

-Of course not! I just wasn't going to let another man touch my woman. "Amy smiled at that." And I'm happy that I did it, now that I know you would be naked.

-I told you I was not going to be naked -she kissed him on the cheek- But now that I know what you did, you have to pay me a massage.

-Amy, you better forget about the massage.

-No.

-I don't like the idea of someone else touching your body,-he admitted.

-Then give me the massage.

-Okay.

-And not just 3 minutes like the other time,-Amy warned. -It should last at least 20 minutes and you should use some oil.

-But Amy ...

-I think I could schedule a massage yet-said grabbing the phone that was in the room.

-That will not be necessary-Sheldon took the phone and put it in place- I'll give you the massage when we return home.

-Excellent.- Amy leaned over to kiss him on the lips. -I'll change to go eat.

-Or if you prefer we can see something on the TV and ask for service to the room.

-Sounds good- Amy put her clothes on the suitcase again and walked to the bed to lie next to Sheldon who was already dialing to order food.

-It's okay. Thanks-Sheldon hung up the phone when he finished ordering food- It will be ready in 20 min.

-What do you want to see?- Amy asked, grabbing control of the TV.

-You decide.-Amy nodded without looking at him and began to change the channels to find something that both would like.

-Look, Pride and Prejudice,- exclaimed Amy, excited as she adjusted herself better in bed, which made the robe open a little.

Sheldon noticed this and tried to concentrate on seeing the movie but he could not help that occasionally his eyes wandered to the valley between the breasts of his girlfriend.

-Are you okay?- Amy asked after seeing him move every 5 seconds.

-Yes it's just ... I think I'll go to lie in the other bed-he stopped quickly to get away from Amy.

-Why did you move?

-I don't think it's a good idea that we're in the same bed- he said grabbing a pillow.

\- 2 years ago I wouldn't have told you anything. But now we've been sleeping in the same bed for several months and we've even been intimate in it. -Sheldon blushed at the mention of that.- So I do not understand what the problem is.

-I'm in a situation ... a bit difficult.

-What are you ... -Amy noticed the pillow covering the crotch of her boyfriend and understood everything- You are aroused- stood up to approach him.

-Amy ... I ... -Sheldon started backing back without letting go of the pillow -I have to take a shower -he got off the bed and went to the bathroom. Amy was going to follow him when someone knocked on the door.

-Room's service- said a voice on the other side and Amy rolled her eyes.

After she tipped the boy who brought the food, she looks at the bathroom door wondering what she should do. A few seconds later, she opened the door without making a sound and went into the bathroom, listening as the water fell and bit her lip when she thought that on the other side of the curtain her boyfriend was completely naked ... and wet.

-What the hell,- she said before pulling the curtain of the shower and knowing that his boyfriend would probably get angry.

-What are you doing?-Sheldon asked, covering his crotch while Amy smiled.

-You said you would show me how Godzilla takes a shower,- she said after seeing the small bottles of shampoo behind his boyfriend.

-But I did not say that here.

-Oh, come on, Sheldon. We are already here.

-Okay- he answered after thinking about it for a few seconds- Hey, what are you doing! - He exclaims when he saw Amy taking off her robe.

-I'm not going to go in with the robe on.- she dropped the robe to the floor and Sheldon closed his eyes briefly.

-Why would you have to go into the shower?- He ask, trying not to look at his girlfriend's naked body.

\- How else could I see how Godzilla takes a shower?

-Well ... I ... I do not think it's a good idea.

-Sheldon you were the one who suggested it in the first place.

-Well yes, but ...

-And it's not like we've never seen each other naked.

-I know but…

-And nothing has to happen between us.- Amy touched his arm and his skin prickled. -You'll only show me how Godzilla takes a shower and then I'll get out."

-And ... what if I wanted something to happen?

-Oh boy ... -said Amy when she looked down and saw that Sheldon was no longer covering her crotch.

-In that case-Amy approached and began to stroke his cock with her hands- You can show me how Godzilla takes a shower and then we can have coitus right here.

-What if ... -Sheldon began to kiss her neck while his hands caressed both breasts so Amy moaned- first we have coitus and when we are in our apartment -he took one of the nipples to the mouth -I teach you how Godzilla takes a shower.

\- That sounds even better.

-I can not believe that Sheldon was right. I'm so relaxed that I do not even remember because we were arguing, "said Penny, smiling at Leonard.

-Me neither.- Leonard leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

-We should invite him to dinner to thank him-Penny took out the card to open the door of the room.

-It's a good idea, sweetie- they both went into the room but they did not see either Sheldon or Amy -Where will they be?

\- Maybe they went down to eat.

-Honey,- Leonard pointed to the plates of food on the table.

-Then where...? -Penny was silent when he heard a noise coming from the bathroom- Don't you think ...?

-Oh Amy, your hands are like magic.

-Don't tell me you want to stay and listen again,- Leonard said, frowning as he remembered what happened a few weeks ago.

-Well…

-Yes, Sheldon... This is good... like that- Leonard looked at Penny pleadingly.

-Help me with my suitcase. I do not intend to sleep with them in the same room-Leonard quickly helped his wife and they both left the room.

-You know, I think I'm still a little stressed,- she said as they walked toward the lobby.-Can you think of a way to relieve my stress?

-Of course. I'll show you how a hobbit takes a shower, "Leonard said smiling.


End file.
